


Ave atque vale

by MikaXIII



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Based on the shadowhunters TV series, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Dark Magic, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nephilim, Shadowhunter!jimin, Shadowhunter!jungkook, Urban Fantasy, Vampire!Hoseok, Warlock!Seokjin, Werewolf!Namjoon, badass!seokjin, fae!taehyung, his sass is really strong, shadowhunter!namjoon, shadowhunter!yoongi, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaXIII/pseuds/MikaXIII
Summary: Yoongi is not the best shadowhunter of his generation for nothing. He is good at what he does, quick and precise, never questioning orders. The Clave love that.Of course, the night comes and with it the guilt and the questions. How can you not question the Clave’s orders when your parabatai is freaking Kim Namjoon, the Protector and rogue werewolf ?No one is invicible, and Yoongi’s downfall may look like a very beautiful and very angry warlock with cat eyes.





	1. Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Jungkook goes on his first mission and Yoongi does something really stupid

“Hyung. Hyuuung, wake up.”

Everyone knew waking up Yoongi was kind of a dangerous experience. Everyone knew since he almost attacked Namjoon when he tried to shake him awake when they were younger.  
Only one person could actually pretend to wake him up without being cussed at, and it was Jungkook, his cousin. 

“Hyung.”

Said cousin was hovering over him, doe eyes and pout in place, and Yoongi felt his annoyance melt instantly. Rolling his eyes, he straightened and streched, yawning like a cat. Jungkook was looking at him expectantly, and Yoongi took extra time to wake up, just to frustate him a little more. 

“Hyuung…” he whined again, more petulantly this time.  
“Okey, okey, I’m up. What is it ?”  
“ I finally got my first solo mission, hyung !!” Jungkook looked so excited and happy that Yoongi felt bad for blurting out “No.” before even asking about his assignment.  
Jungkook was a shadowhunter in training since his parents died and he was taken in by the Seoul Institute.  
His father was some kind of a legend for nephilims. Sometimes admonished for his choices, but most of the time presented as an exemple of things you should not do. His father fell in love with a mundane, and choose to be stripped of his runes (an incredibly painful and dangerous process) to go live with his soon to be wife and their baby. 

His father never talked about him. Jungkook’s father was not only his brother but also his parabatai and his father never forgave him to have chosen love over his duty and their bond.  
Stripping out of his runes was not only a painful process, but let him defenseless against demons.  
They lived a peaceful life for a few years, before a greed demon attached himself to Jungkook’s father, who became obsessed by gambling.  
He lost everything. Everything they had. Until the possession pickep up and he killed his wife, before committing suicide, leaving little ten years old Jungkook alone.  
Yoongi was fifteen years old when Jungkook was brought at the Institute. He would never admit it to anyone, because it was way easier to pretend he had no feelings, but when he saw this ten years old baby for the first time, all shining eyes and big teeths, he sworn to never let him face any dangers.

It didn’t help that Jungkook decided to ascend five years later and begin his training. Namjoon and Yoongi had volunteered to teach him and they did, but after Namjoon disappeared and Yoongi’s parabatai rune started to burn, they kind of fell apart.  
“What kind of mission ?” he asked, trying to keep his voice even.  
“They heard about strange shadowhunter activity from this club downtown. Pandemonium, right ? They want me to go and investigate there, because I’m a new shadowhunter and...and they think the warlock who owns the place won’t be too suspicious.”

He knew it. The Clave was trying to push this mission on him for the past few weeks. The club showing signs of shadowhunters activity was definitively strange when the place was famous for his powerful wards against angel blood.  
Many shadowhunters had tried, and all had failed. It was nothing lethal, of course, only overgrown teeth, animal ears that disappeared after a few good hours. Yoongi knew the warlock behind this wards was capable of way more, since the rumors going on in town said the Pandemonium was home to the High Warlock of Seoul.

_“Warlocks are very territorial. Why would we break into their ground when they did nothing wrong ?”_

He was valuable enough that he could refuse some missions now. So he did, and watched the other shadowhunters come back looking like the personification of shame.  
But now, they had no choice. They had to get the best to go at the Pandemonium and fight the warlock who lived there.  
And they had to give him a very good reason to do so. They knew that if they wanted Yoongi to do something against his own will, they had to use his weakness against him. Jungkook.

Jungkook who was not trained to face a warlock, let alone the High Warlock. He could get hurt. Or worse.  
_“They will do anything to reach their goal, and they never hesitated to sacrifice anyone to do so. Don’t you see, Yoongi ?”_  
Sometimes, Yoongi wondered if Namjoon was always right about the Clave. Wondered what would have happened if he just flew with him on that fateful night.  
He shook himself from his thoughts and climbered down his bed.  
“What’s wrong, hyung ? Aren’t you happy for me ?”  
Jungkook looked sad, now. Way to go, Yoongi. He carefully crafted a smile for the boy. “Of course i’m glad, Jungkook, you’ll do brilliantly.” 

****

“I just don’t understand. I don’t need a baby sitter, hyung !” Jungkook had been whining since they left the Institute, when their coordinator had decided Yoongi would follow and assist him at the Pandemonium after Yoongi had almost broke down his door. Not that Jungkook needed to know that. 

He knew he made the right choice, event if it meant doing everything he hated. When Jimin, their best friend, had heard about their mission, he insisted on dressing the two up.  
“You know nothing about downworlder parties, let alone parties in general ! Really, what is the Clave thinking, sending you two there ?” Jungkook protested weakly but Yoongi just shrugged : because he did know nothing about parties and social gatherings, but also because he was not the one trying to appear cool and composed before Jimin because he had a big fat crush on him. 

“It can’t be that difficult, right. We just go...and find the Warlock.”

Jimin looked so indigned Yoongi just shut up immediatly. 

“Of course not, you have to look the part, Yoongi ! You want to disappear, and not be spotted as soon as you enter the club. Downworlders love fashion. You have to look like a sexy vampire, not like an old emo.” Yoongi actually bristled at that but Jimin was out of the room in an instant, coming back five minutes later with clothes with more glitter the shadowhunter had ever saw in his life.

“Oh, by the angel.” 

***

Here they stand before the Pandemonium bundled up in clothes way too thigh.  
Jungkook was grumbling : “I feel naked.”. Yoongi fiddled with his ripped jeans, his eyebrows pinched together, before sighing.  
“Okey. Let’s go.”  
They had no trouble entering the club. Looking back, this had been the first warning.  
The place was all vampires, fairies and warlocks getting it on the dancefloor, strobbing lights and sparkling drinks.  
Definitely not his idea of a Saturday night.

“Let’s split up.” Yoongi decided. He was not liking the idea of letting Jungkook alone and surrounded by downworlders, but Jungkook had his bow hidden by a charm and could very well fend for himself.  
His cousin nodded and pushed past a couple of faes making out against the door. Yoongi strided toward the bar , where he settled on a stool, drumming his fingers on the counter.

“Hello stranger. What can I do for you tonight ?” 

Yoongi jumped a little when he heard a soft voice so close to his ear. The bartender was standing before him, gretting him with a little smirk, and Yoongi was definitively drooling now.  
The man was looking like sin on legs. He was tall, definitively taller than Yoongi who was glad to be sitting right now, with broad shoulder and the most beautiful face the Shadowhunter had ever laid his eyes upon, with plush lips, dark hair and strangely glowing eyes.  
He couldn’t be human, but Yoongi couldn’t really pinpoint what this man was, exactly, and it seemed rude to ask.

“Oh...uh…a…” The smile on the man’s face was dangerously stretching into a full-on grin and Yoongi was making a fool of himself. “A drink...would be good.” The bartender nodded thoughtfully, and got to work, mixing skillfully various colored drinks.  
He vaguely remembered Namjoon warning him about drinking and eating at Downworlder parties, but he was too busy oggling the muscles shifting on the man’s back while he worked on his drink.

The stranger was wearing fine clothing, perfectly tailored and embroidered with intricate patterns. He was no regular bartender, that much was evident. Yoongi thanked him when he slid the drink toward him, but the man was apparently not finished with him.  
“I’ve never saw you here before.” The man drawls suavely, and Yoongi thinks maybe he is flirting with him.  
“I’m not much of a party goer.”  
The man is laughing and Yoongi realize he like the sound of that. He is sensitive to sound, and somehow, the shadowhunter would not have minded to fall asleep to this sound every night. 

“It’s not really the place for peace and quiet.” Yoongi drinks the faintly glowing drink. He no longer remember what he was here for. Why did he come here ? He should go back home. But he knew he had a duty. Something to do, here.  
Somehow, the beutiful man don’t look so amused anymore. There’s a furrow between his strong eyebrows.  
“Why are you lying, Yoongi ?” That much snaps him back into reality, but it was already too late. The man’s eyes changed before him, glowing cat eyes that looked terrifying. He lifted his hand toward him, and he was suddenly gasping for air, slowly hovering out of his seat.

He was struggling, but he was helpless. He couldn’t even call for help or get to his weapon, charmed behind his back.  
_I found the High Warlock, and I’m going to die._  
He was waiting for inconciousness, when he heard it. It was faint, and his visions was blurrying too much to see anything, but he knew. He felt him even before he heard his voice.  
“Seokjin-hyung, DON’T !”  
_Namjoon._


	2. Kiss Me, Eat Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Jungkook meet the owner of the Pandemonium and his strange friends and Yoongi almost fuck it up.

When he came down, he came down hard.  
He felt the air knocked out of his lung when his back connected with the flood unceremoniously. He was up in nanoseconds, ready for another blow, reaching to tug his blades.  
He grabbed onto thin air. Nothing. His seraphim blades were gone. 

“Looking for those things ? “  
Yoongi whirled around and finally saw him. Namjoon was looking way better than last time they met in the dungeons, when Yoongi decided to break him out. He looked good, actually, tanned skin and more muscles clad in a leather jacket. 

He was looking almost sheepish, but of course, wasn’t the one who took his blades. A man was standing beside Namjoon, effortlessly twirling the blades around.  
The two of them made quite the odd pair. Where Namjoon was sturdy, tall and gangly;the man was lithe and graceful, like those mundane dancers Jungkook loved so much,with brightly colored red hair. The strange thing was his smile. For the untrained eye, it seemed friendly, even in this situation...but Yoongi could see his two razor sharp canines from there.  
“We wouldn’t want anyone to be hurt now, would we ?” And for a second there, Yoongi felt cold fear creeping up his back until Namjoon was talking again. “Who are you kidding, babe ? You’re a vegan and a pacifist.”  
“DON’T run on my parade, pup. “  
_Babe ? Pup_  
“What the fuck.”  
“What the fuck indeed. Care to explain, Joon-ah ?”  
It was the warlock again and Yoongi couldn’t bring himself to face him, right now. Before Namjoon could say anything, they heard a new commotion and Jungkook came stumbling out of the mass of Downworlders.  
He was quite the sight for sore eyes, if he was honest, looking like he just faceplanted into glitter. Jungkook’s eyes bulged out almost comically when he saw Namjoon.  
Oops.  
Yeah...Yoongi never told Jungkook how Namjoon had disappeared. Mostly because he was too young at the time, but also because Yoongi didn’t want to involve him in this more than he already was. Jungkook wasn’t a good liar, he never was. They would have put him through the interrogation with the Silent Brothers and at best, he would have been traumatized forever and at worst, they would have put him up for the death penalty.

Yoongi wasn’t going to risk it, and judging by Namjoon’s expression, he would have done the same.  
“N-Namjoon hyung ?”  
“Taehyung ! here you are ! What are you doing ?”  
Something...dragged itself from under Jungkook hair. It was a little ball of light with two dragonfly-like wings. It flew right by Yoongi, and under Jungkook’s confused gaze, before settling behind the bar, beside the High Warlock who looked like a pissed mother. Somehow, it made him all the more terrifying.  
Suddenly, the light was gone, and a boy was standing beside Seokjin with a cute pout. He was somehow even more strange than everyone they had run into that night. His pointy ears and face tattoos didn’t lie, the young man was a fae. At first glance, he looked like he was barely older than Jungkook...but Yoongi knew faes were immortals and could manipulate their physical appearance to appear less threatening and to lure unsuspecting humans in their world. He could very well be a thousand years old.  
Seokjin traded his hand through the man’s lavender air, frowning.  
“What did I tell you about Shadowhunters, Tae ?” Yoongi gritted his teeth.  
“But I can’t help it hyung ! He’s so cute, look ! He looks like a bunny, a muscular bunny. I didn’t even bother him. Is that right, darling ?”  
Jungkook blushed immediatly a deep crimson and fumbled with his words.  
“Nevermind ! You’re so adorable.” 

Yoongi’s patience finally snapped. “Excuse me !” He faced Namjoon, carefully ignoring the warlock’s piercing gaze. “So it was you, right ? The strange shadowhunter activity.” Namjoon rubbed his neck bashfully but nodded. “It was kinda involuntary, the first time. I try to be discreet.”  
“Don’t take it personally, but I think you’ve done a pretty bad job so far.” Namjoon didn’t even protest.  
“Wait, Yoongi-hyung, you knew ?” Jungkook squeaked, slowly catching up on what was happening.  
“Jungkook…”  
“No ! You knew and you didn’t tell me ?”  
It was Yoongi’s turn to feel sheppish.  
“I was the one who broke him out of the Silent City.” The vampire wrapped around Namjoon raised his eyebrows. 

“Can we go somewhere private ? I’ll explain everything.” 

_******_

Somehow, they ended up at the warlock’s penthouse. Apparently Namjoon was the only shadowhunter the High Warlock trusted, and Seokjin wasn’t as scary and as cruel he looked at first.  
Yoongi still couldn’t bring himself to look at him in the eyes, though, and he couldn’t tell if it was because of the eerie glint of his cat eyes, or because he was afraid he would not be able to look away from his beautiful face. 

His parents always warned him about warlocks, who, just like vampires, had the kind of magnetism that could drive people insane. Seokjin looked like the living rendition of the Angel, but could kill him with a snap of his fingers, and that fact terrified him. Not because he was afraid of dying, but because he was fascinated.  
He eyed his cup of tae suspiciously, before relenting upon seeing Namjoon’s smile. The vampire was there, too (Hoseok, was it ?), and now that he gave Yoongi’s blades back, he looked almost friendly.  
“So...huh… a vampire and a werewolf. isn’t it a little cliché ?”  
Hoseok honest to god giggled.  
“Well, yeah, but we’re not exactly normal either. Aren’t we, pup ?”  
The sweet tone and the red of Namjoon made Yoongi snort unattractively into his teacup.  
“Shut up, hyung, I can hear you thinking.”  
“Sorry, _pup._ ”  
“I swear…”  
Seokjin’s soft voice echoed. “Now, now...no fighting in my house.” The place was a cluster of art pieces from all over the world, of mismatched chairs and couches and strange things supposedly used for magic purposes. A potion was quietly bubbling in the corner of the room, smelling like heaven. Various items were smoking and clinking in an odd rythm.  
The shadowhunter was also pretty sure he saw some kind of snake slithering around and the thought gave him goosebumps everytime something brushed against his legs.  
Jungkook was sulking, Yoongi knew it, but he couldn’t bring himself to fell bad about this. He saved his life and he would do it again. 

“Jungkook-ah...I’m sorry we didn’t tell you anything.”  
Namjoon looked like he wanted to reach out to Jungkook but just couldn’t bring himself to face rejection.  
“What happened ? and don’t leave anything out this time around.”  
Namjoon looked conflicted. Hoseok stroked his nape gently and he visibly relaxed.  
“We knew something was off even before the accident, when I was turned. I always...doubted the Clave’s order, but when I was bitten, they tried to strip me of my runes, they tried to pressure me into leaving. Or worse. Our commander actually told me I should have killed myself when I realised what I had become.”  
“Bullshit.” Jungkook looked more and more shooked up. “How could they….”  
Namjoon smiled tightly. “I know.” He shook his head. “I would have taken my leave if I didn’t have you and Yoongi.”  
“So, why ?”  
“They took the matter into their own hands.” Yoongi hadn’t talked since they settled upstairs, and his voice actually startled the boys. He saw Seokjin looking at him with something like curiosity.  
“They tried to rile me up and sent me to exterminate a wolf pack who supposedly had killed mundanes. It was a trick, of course. I hurt the shadowhunter they sent with me, and I was locked up in the City of Bones.”  
Yoongi grumbled. “I had to get him out, Jungkook. The Clave would have found a reason to put him up for treason. He was going to get killed. So, I broke him out of there.”  
“Even while knowing your parabatai bond would be weakened ?”  
The warlock really talked to him for the first time, and something about the chill his voice was sending through his bones irked him.  
“I couldn’t just let him get killed.”  
Jungkook was quiet for a few seconds before grunting. “I’m still mad at you two.” Taehyung who was leaning on the couch honest to god cooed. Seokjin rolled his eyes. 

“So...hm...I’ve been trying to reach out to you, actually.” Yoongi felt his own eyebrows go up. “What ?” Oh...that’s why his parabatai rune had been burning him, lately...and he just...ignored it.  
“I’m sorry…”  
Namjoon shook his head. “Don’t worry, I’m glad you came, tonight.”  
“So, what is it ?”  
“Wait, Namjoon. Are you sure we can trust him ?”  
Yoongi glared at him, but he couldn’t actually blame the man considering he only wanted to protect his friends.  
Namjoon didn’t even hesitate and Yoongi fucking loved him.  
“He shares part of my soul. I’ll trust him with my life.”  
Seokjin looked skeptical for a second, before nodding once.  
“Okey. These last few weeks, there has been...accidents.”  
“Downworlders are being slaughtered.”  
“Two warlocks, a few vampires and werewolves, for now, but...”  
“What ?” Yoongi was struggling to catch up with what Namjoon was trying to say. “The victims were all found close to the Pandemonium. We don’t know how they were murdered, but it’s as if the life was just sucked out of them. There’s no trace of magic, no bites, no fae magic...but their body was covered with angelic runes.”  
Yoongi frowned a little.  
“Are you accusing the Shadowhunters ?”  
“No”  
“Yes.”  
Seokjin and Namjoon glared at each other.  
“We’re not sure, and we were hoping you could...keep an eye open for us at the Institute.”  
A wave of anger beyong understanding washed over him, and he was suddenly standing up. “You disappear for four years, without even sending a fire message, and then you except me to betray again my own people ? For what ? A few careless downworlders ?”  
He didn’t even think like that. It was definitively strange and worrying, but he couldn’t help feeling scared and like Namjoon was trying to take advantage of him.  
But it was too late. Hoseok was snarling, fangs shining.  
“How can you ?!” Even the upbeat fae was looking like he was trying to swallow an extremely sour lemon. And Seokjin...Seokjin’s expression was stony, like he expected nothing more from him. 

Yoongi gritted his teeth together.  
“Come on, Jungkook. We’re leaving.” The last thing Yoongi felt was the wave of disappointment coming from his parabatai bond, before storming off. 

_******_

The walk home was deadly silent. Yoongi could tell Jungkook was mad at him, for lying, and for storming off on the downworlders like he did. He was an idealist, just like Namjoon. Couldn’t he see he was doing this to protect him ?  
Morning was peeking through the building when they reached the Institute.  
When they went back, Yoongi had expected astonishment on how they managed to come back without any painful physical transfigurations. He had expected everything, really, but a agitated looking Jimin; painful and terrifying screams floating down the empty hallways. 

“Thank the Angel, you’re finally back.”  
Jungkook was openly gawking when Jimin huddled up to his side, looking aghast.  
“What’s going on ?”  
The young man shook his pretty head.  
“I don’t know...the...the Commander just brought this fae in. I … I tried to talk to them, to know why they were dragging him like that, but they...they ignored me.”  
The screams were becoming almost painful, even for him. “What the fuck are they doing to him ?!”  
Yoongi didn’t stay and wait for Jimin’s answer and rushed toward the sound. He knew, deep down, he had to stop them. Before...Before….  
Jungkook squeaked when they heard a bang...then nothing.  
The fae had stopped screaming. 

_*******_

Late that night, Jungkook slipped under his covers and whispered.  
“Namjoon...was right.”  
“Yeah…”  
“We have to do something, hyung. Anything.”  
Yoongi was beginning to think Jungkook was right. The Institute was no longer safe for them, anyway. They had to stop whatever was happening under the Clave’s nose.  
But they couldn’t do it alone.  
When Jungkook finally managed to fall asleep, Yoongi slipped out from under the covers to the balcony, overlooking the city. He slipped his hands in the pocket of his hoodie and frowned when he felt a slip of paper under his fingers. 

He took out a strange purple card. When did it get there ? He squinted and huffed when he saw something written in glittery grey ink.  
_Kim Seokjin_  
_High Warlock of Seoul_  
_Expert in Enchantments, Love Potions, Lucky Charms, Good Looks._  
What the fuck. Was it some kind of business card ?  
There was no adress or phone number, but there definitively was something on the other side.  
_“Kiss Me.”_ written under a printed lipstick stain.  
When Yoongi realised, he nearly threw the card over the balcony. 


End file.
